


Nightmares

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Immortal Severance Ending (Sekiro), Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Sleeping is something Sekiro Wolf has always found hard to do. Especially when his dreams are nightmares of the many times he died and came back to life thanks to his Master; Kuro, the Divine Heir. However, Wolf is lucky to not be alone anymore as you are there to ease his pains and maybe make sleep a little more bearable.
Relationships: Sekiro | Wolf/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Nightmares

Blades and arrows piercing his flesh. Fire burning and licking at melting skin. The loss of ground beneath his feet as he fell. The massive white snake as it swallowed him whole. Wolf jolted awake, eyes wide as he breathed heavily. Sweat dripped down his skin, and his heart slammed against his ribcage. It was one of the few times he found himself absolutely terrified, and he couldn’t help but flinch at a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned his head to see you. Your eyes laced with concern and worry as you gazed at him. “Wolf…?” you whispered.

“I…” he turned away, no words able to be mustered by the swordsman.

You could see the haunted look in his gaze. This was not necessarily an uncommon occurrence. You knew of his nightmares...of what haunted his dreams. Though it was rare it shook him this bad, you knew what he must have dreamed of. You slowly slid your arms around him, hugging him from behind. “It’s okay...I’m here,” you murmured.

You heard his breath hitch for a moment before he somewhat relaxed beneath you. You nuzzled at his back, breathing in the scent of pine and oil that lingered on his skin. You felt his warm, flesh and blood hand place itself atop yours as he accepted your affection and comfort. You could feel his tenseness seeping away as you grounded him. You whispered sweet nothings to him and reassurances. “I’m here,” you repeated, hoping somehow it would sink into him that he wasn’t alone anymore. That he was safe from all that had harmed him in his quest to save Kuro.


End file.
